Best Friend
|next = |image = File:BestFriendTitle.png|Title Card }} is episode 3 of the first season of . It is Suzy Sheep's debut. Synopsis Peppa refuses to let George play with her and her best friend, Suzy Sheep. Summary Peppa awaits for the arrival of her best friend, Suzy. When the doorbell rings, she runs straight to do the door to answer it, and welcomes her friend inside. The two girls embrace before Mummy Pig tells them to go and play in Peppa's bed room while a lonely George watches. As Peppa and Suzy dig through her toy chest, George comes in to play with them. But Peppa tells him that he can't play with them and takes the toy he grabbed away. She tosses it back into the chest and dresses up like a fairy. She begins to chase Suzy around while teasing her by saying she is going to change her into a frog until they get too tired and lay down on the floor. George picks up the tossed ball that landed near him, sad that he has to play alone. Peppa runs by to tell him he can't play with them and she takes the ball away from him. It's then Mummy Pig calls for him in the kitchen. She tells him that she needs help, and allows him to lick out the bowl she used to make cookies. At first this cheers him up but when he hears Peppa and Suzy from upstairs he starts feeling sad again. Up in the bedroom, Peppa and Suzy dress up as a doctor and nurse. But when they realize they are missing a sick person, they call for George and use him as the sick person. She puts a bandage on his chest while Suzy checks his temperature. They deem him to be really sick and Daddy Pig comes into the room to find the girls and George playing. At first he worries George may really be sick, but after the girls tell him they are only playing and Mummy Pig comes in with some cookies for George to eat, claiming them to be his medicine. Seeing this, everyone else begins to fake being sick, so that they can have cookies too. Character Appearances Pig Family *Peppa Pig *George Pig *Mummy Pig *Daddy Pig Sheep Family *Suzy Sheep Toys *Teddy Quotes Trivia *This is the first time someone outside of the Pig Family appears. Errors *George took three bites out of his cookie, leaving only a chunk of it left. But when Daddy Pig takes a cookie it is only half gone. There was only a cookie for each person remaining (Peppa, Mummy, Daddy, and Suzy), so he could not have picked up another cookie. *When Suzy arrives the door is open but when Peppa and Suzy blow Raspberries at each other its already shut. *When Peppa and Suzy dig in the toy basket the wall next to the window has no pictures but in the next scene it does. *When Peppa chases Suzy, there is no wall as they keep running. *When Suzy and Peppa play doctor and nurse, Suzy is shown wearing her nurse's costume. However she was not shown getting it out. *The red book near teddy is not on the floor after Suzy asks who will be the sick person. es:Mejores Amigas